


Need all of you.

by Sherlockwaygraham



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut, smut with no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockwaygraham/pseuds/Sherlockwaygraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second part to my other Sharyl 'Still be here' but can be read as a one-shot as well. Basically just smut as I said in the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need all of you.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in a while sorry if it sucks!

Daryl woke to the feeling of Shane rutting against him, the other males hard cock pressing against his ass through the layers of their pants. That feeling along with the drugs still working through him made the bowmen moan without thinking. Not even sure if Shane was awake or not since the way they laid had him face away from the other. Part of him didn’t even care as his hips move on their own, pressing back into Shane’s length and even rolling his hips slightly. His breath hitching as the other mans hand gripped his pecks where his hand had laid while they were sleeping. Shane fingers curling and scraping blunt nails over Daryl’s nipple. which made him arch his back and press his ass harder against Shane’s covered cock. 

His body shaking slightly as the heat between them grew and he found himself tossing the sheet away from his upper body. A shaky hand moving to grab Shane’s hip roughly, since the momnet had caused his jeans to dip a bit lower on his hips. 

“Fuck.” Came a raspy voice near his hear, the pressure of Shane face pressing into the back of his neck made Daryl whimper. “Me.” Daryl then gasped out tagging the ‘me’ after Shane’s ‘fuck’. He knew deep down somewhere that they shouldn’t while he was injured, it could pop the stitches and cause worse damage. But with the drugs successfully allowing the pain to subside he couldn’t really will himself to be worried about that. 

The heat in the pit of his stomach welling and clenching every now and again, forced his mind to cloud over. Eyes squeezed shut as he continued to roughly press back into Shane’s hardness, needing more contact. He whines out and finds his hand moving from Shane's hip down between them so he could roughly grip his erection through his jeans. An almost chocked breath passed Shane’s lips making Daryl shiver. Slowly jerking him off best he could in their position, it was sloppy and awkward but that didn’t really stop Shane from moaning. Pressing his face into Daryl neck almost painfully as he tried to muffle the sound. The last thing they needed was someone walking in on them. 

His skin was overheating and all he wanted was to feel Shane’s cock inside of him. So he tilted his head to the side best he could his tongue darting out to wet slightly chapped lips. “Fuck me.” His whole face turned red from his own words, it even went so far as to travel down his neck and over his chest. As much as he loved dirty talk, he honestly hated saying dirty things. It made him feel like an awkward teenager, though Shane hardly noticed. “Uh, yeah.” Came Shane’s shaky breathy voice from behind him. 

His one arm that laid between them on the bed moved under Daryl’s neck, wrapping around his chest and partly his throat. To keep him close as his other hand moved down to push Daryl’s lose fitting pants from his hips, going as far down he could which ended up being the middle of his thighs. Only really needing Daryl’s ass exposed at this point anyway, plus it would be easier to cover up.

Daryl’s breath hitched, the cool feeling of his bare skin hitting the sheets was soon lost in the heat they were creating between them. He should have felt dirty, and part of him did. Dirty that he was about to let Shane fuck him in a foreign bed. The other male moved his hips back as his hand moved up the back of one of his thighs after getting his pants as far down as needed. Solid rough feeling fingers moved over to squeeze one of his ass cheeks, which he was rewarded with another moan from Daryl. If they were in another place Shane would have taken his time, to fully enjoy Daryl. But right now they needed to more or less hurry before someone walked in on them, both of them aching and needed release as quickly as possible. 

Those fingers then moved between Daryl’s cheeks, passing over his pucker and experimentally pressing on it. Trying to see how tense the muscles had become since the last time that Daryl had bottomed. It wasn’t unbarely tight but there was resistance as his finger was slowly forced back out. He would still need to be prepped before Shane could even think about pressing his dick into him. A frustrated grunt came from him and Daryl shivered. 

Shane’s hand moves away to pat down his pockets, so Daryl’s hand took the time to move form where it groped Shane’s cock through his jeans so his fingers pop his button and tug down his zipper. Hand soon disappearing inside by passing his underwear so he could firmly grip Shane cock, it was warm and thick and pulsing. His hand moved up in a stroking motion to find his head was sticky and wet with pre-cum. A line of curses fell from Shane’s lips as Daryl continued to stroke him inside his jeans. His brain becoming fuzzy as he finally got the small bottle of lube from his pocket. He kept it on him always, figuring it would be safer in his pocket then in a bag or somewhere anyone could find it. He works skilfully with one hand to get it open and get some of in on his fingers though he fumbled a few times distracted by Daryl’s rough hand on his dick. 

Open mouth kisses soon come over Daryl’s neck and shoulder, Shane’s hand moving back between his ass cheeks. Smearing some of the lube on the way, but it is mostly an after though as his now slick fingers press into Daryl’s body with much more ease then before. Daryl’s head falls back hitting Shane's with a soft thud as his mouth drops open in a silent O. He body automatically tensing up from the intrusion (not that he could help it). The stretch wasn’t horrible, even the with the slight burn of it, it seemed to fuel his lust. His own cock now half hard and twitching with anticipation. His hand paused its movements and was now firmly wrapped around Shane cock, perhaps a bit too hard as he soon heard Shane groan. 

“Christ man, how are ya’ still so tight.” Shane mumbled mostly to himself before sinking his teeth into the base of Daryl’s neck almost possessively. His two fingers working into the man as gently as possible, shifting and turning his wrist so he could stretch him fully. It wasn’t until the two digits were in as far as they could go and hooking to find his prostate did Daryl make further noise. A high pinched moaning sound leaves his throat. It was too loud and it caused the arm wrapped around Daryl to move so Shane’s hand was now covering his mouth. Removing his teeth from the other man’s skin and pressing his lips close to his ear once again. 

“As much as I like your pretty sounds I don’t really need ya’ attracting attention.” His voice was low and rough and followed by his fingers pressing over the bundle of nerves once more. Making Daryl shake and whimper underneath his hand. The bowmen’s length was now fully hard and curbed up towards his belly, twitching. Not wanting Daryl to come before he even got his cock inside of him Shane pulled back going back to the task of stretching the other man. Soon working in three fingers and avoiding Daryl’s prostate, which made Daryl grunt and mutter something against Shane’s hand that was still pressed over his mouth. 

Feeling satisfied that Daryl was prepared enough Shane pulled his fingers from Daryl, making the other whimper and press his hips back. Hating the feeling of being empty all of a sudden. “Don’t worry baby.” Shane uttered slowly and licked at the shell of Daryl’s ear making him shiver. Not bothering to care as he smeared some of the excess lube on his jeans as he pushed them down so his cock was free. Daryl shifting to move his hand out of the way a bit, heart racing as sweat formed. Without hesitation Shane spread a bit more lube over his length and let out a breath at the feeling of it. Part of him just wanting to say screw it and jerk himself to completion. Though with some will power he pushed that thought from his mind. 

Shuffling down to a better angle, one leg moved between Daryl’s as he held the base of his cock. Slowly rubbing it between Daryl’s cheeks until it found the other males stretched hole, he tilted his hips and started to press his head into him. The hand that had been jerking off Shane moved to the bed spread in front of him and griped tightly. Gritting his teeth as he pushed his hips back to help get Shane's dick inside of him. His length stretching Daryl further now he whined and squeezed his eyes shut. Taking a deep breath in through his nose he fought through the uncomfortable feeling of being filled, taking the burn until he was fully seated on Shane. 

Both men paused then, taking a few deep breaths to relax. Their hearts pounding in union, Daryl’s muscles tensing around Shane before trying to relax. The familiar prickle of tears falling from his eyes, though he wasn’t in too much pain. “Move.” He gasps out though it is muffled behind Shane’s hand. The others large hand moves to Daryl’s thin hip, gripping him harshly as he pulled out of him slowly. To only thrust back in, repeating this action a few times until he was able to ease his length almost all the way out, where his head remained inside of Daryl before he thrusted back into him fully. The burn in his ass lessened molded in with the feeling of pleasure with every quick thrust of Shane’s length moving in and out of him. Fingers curling further and gripping the sheets below them until his knuckles turned white. 

Carefully Shane picked up his pace, fucking into Daryl roughly and quickly. Each new thrust caused Daryl’s yelp out a moan and ground his hips back trying to take more of the other man in. “So fucking good.” Shane mumbled where his face was now pressed to the center of Daryl’s back, lips brushing against one of his scars before they pressed forward to kiss the battered skin. His breath coming fast as he gripped Daryl tighter blunt nails biting into soft skin. Arching Daryl untangled his hand from the sheets so he could fist his own erection. Moaning loudly into Shane’s hand, happy it was there suddenly realizing how noisy he could be. 

Shane could feel the motions of Daryl jerking himself off, and it made him pick up pace. Roughly pounding into the other male, causing the bed to shift and groan along with them. The sound of skin slapping against each other filled the room as well, somewhere mixed in with Shane’s panting and Daryl’s string of moans and muffled curses. 

Daryl came first, with a rather rough stroke to his length just as Shane tilted his hips and hit his sweet spot. His whole body tensed up as the muscles trapped Shane's cock within himself. He fucked into his own hand, riding out his orgasm. He saw stars behind his eyes, and for second he was completely in bliss. Once his muscles eased up Shane started to move again, picking up his brutal pace of fucking hard and deep into Daryl. Hitting his prostate with every other thrust made the bowmen whimper from over stimulation. Though Shane seemed to show no mercy as he brought himself to his own end. Grunting and biting at Daryl’s back, leaving behind small bruises. 

What took them both by surprise was the fact that Daryl was worked up again letting out small almost painful sounds as he let go of his length and clawed at the sheets once more. His length sill hard as Shane pushed into him. It wasn’t until Daryl tensed up once more and let out a loud cry apparently orgasming for a second time, did Shane find his own end. Letting out primal sounding growl as he came, warmth spreading through Daryl’s insides now. Not that he was very aware of it, his body falling limp as Shane thrusts slowed down with each spurt of cum that filled the other male. 

Hips finally stilled and his hand fell away from Daryl’s mouth, causing the youngest Dixon to gasp. Lung working over time to bring air into his lungs. Shane let go of his hip finally so he could rub his hand up and down his stomach and chest. Every muscle he could feel of Daryl’s were relaxed and before Shane could say anything about it Daryl was passed out. Hie soft even breathing filling the now musty air. 

With a slow sigh he pulled out of Daryl, hissing a bit. He wanted to get up and clean him but he honestly didn’t have the strength to move, so he didn’t. Shifting around he pulled their pants up and even recovered them with the sheet before he nuzzled Daryl’s neck. Still in his post orgasmic state he slipped of into unconsciousness as well.


End file.
